Life Of a Wu Girl
by Jia Li Xue
Summary: Read the story and find out.. it is linked with GanSing's story... please RxR..
1. Chapter 1, THe beggining

OK, so this is a new story. This one, I most definitely will keep up to date seeing how my friend likes this one. Gi-chan you are so lucky about this one... ill have to update it or else you'll hurt me… hahaha… so here is the first chapter...

Chapter one: The Beginning

"Why do I have to take these lessons Grandma?" Sun Mei asked.

"You have to learn these lessons to become more lady-like. You might end up being one of the heiresses to the kingdom." Lady Dowager said.

"Well why can't you go find Gan Sing? Gan Sing is about 3 by now. She could be old enough to become the heiress."

"Well we can't do that, she has to find out on her own that she is royalty. She has to decide if she wants to come back or not." Lady Dowager said. "Well class is over now."

If you guys haven't noticed yet, I am in a royal family. I live in China, the Kingdom of Wu. I am the granddaughter of Sun Jian who is the emperor right now. My father is Sun Ce the son of Sun Jian and my mother is Da Qiao. I would have a cousin here, but they took her to Japan and left her there. That was when she was like 1 years old.

Gan Ning might go visit her this year. If he does, I want to go too. That is my wish, to go see Gan Sing. Not unless she has a different name. I just can't wait.

"Ohayo Gan Ning-san." I said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sun Mei, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Gan Ning asked.

"I was just looking for you to ask something." I said innocently.

"What is it this time? " Gan Ning asked annoyed.

"I was wondering ifyouaregoingtogoseeGanSingthisyear." I said very quickly.

"Yeah I am, why?" Gan Ning said while giving her a suspicious look.

"Well IwaswonderingifIcouldgotoo." I said in a blur second.

"No you can't"

"Why?"

"Because the family might not let you go with a pirate."

"Yes they will. I already asked them and they gave me approval."

While he was looking he fell anime style.

"When did you ask?"

"Yesterday, now all I have to hear from you is 'Sun Mei you can come to Japan with me'."

"No you still can't go."

"Can I go please, please, puuuhllleeeaaassse?" I asked pleadingly and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine you can go, I might have to get used to kids anyways."

"Yai!"

That night I told her parents, they told me to be careful and bring her fans. (just in case) I got all of her things packed and even new fresh clothes. The only thing that I hoped was that they didn't know I was royalty. It would be annoying if they knew.

The next morning I got up early and got ready. That is because Gan Ning came and banged on the door to tell me to wake up and hurry up. I did my final packing and said farewells to my parents. Then I got onto the boat.

"Yo Gan Ning-san, where do I stay on this ship?" Sun Mei asked.

"Wh… where did you come from?"

"I came from over there."

"hey Gan Ning dude. What's up with the little girl? Are you going to put her to work?if you are, you can hand her over to me." Fun Xinga said. (a pirate)

"Stop being a hentai. Like I'll even put her to work. She is a higher rank then you! She is daughter of Sun Ce who is the son of Sun Jian the emperor! She is also my niece. Don't you dare do anything to her or I'll be the one who gets hurt!" Gan Ning yelled.

"Don't worry Gan Ning-san. I can protect myself, I have these." Sun Mei said while pulling out her fans.

"OO, what are you going to do with those fans? Fan yourself like a lady?" Fun Xinga said.

"Don't underestimate the power of a lady. If you haven't noticed, these fans have razor sharp edges, its made out of metal and weighs a few pounds. It could probably break that tree." Sun Mei said to sound smart.

"OOOH… really its heavy? Let me see one." Fun Xinga said while grabbing a fan. "Dangthat is heavy! How could a little girl like you hold it?" he said while dropping it.

"Be careful with it, don't drop it. Plus I had practice."

"Who taught you?"

"My mother."

"and who's your mother?"

"Da Qiao, one of the greatest beauties."

"Da-san! She's your mother? I never knew that. Now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance."

"So do you still underestimate the power of a lady?"

"No way, if you can hold that heavy fan. I can't believe it is even made out of metal."

"Ok, lets stop with the chit-chat and get ready to sail." Gan Ning yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said.

The trip took a long time to get there. It took about 2 ½ weeks or more to get to Japan. Now we are on land walking. Not unless I get tired, than someone piggy backs me. For pirates they are sweet. Not unless they are hentai's. At least now I'm getting closer to see Gan Sing. We also get food. Some how when the villagers hear Gan Ning's bells they run out and bring him food. Amazing.

"Gan Sing I am coming to see you." Sun Mei whispered quietly. "To bad my parents made me bring so many bodyguards. This is so embarrassing to be seen with. Now they will know I am someone special or royal. Also seeing I am wearing very good silk clothes from the kingdom."

"Gan Ning?" Sun Mei asked.

"Huh?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it now?"

"I was wondering if I can send my bodyguards away back to the boat and change into pirate clothes. Or at least buy piratey type clothes and change into them. Can I please? If my parents were here they would forbid it, but c'mon you're the cool one in the family."

"Fine, do that if you want…. I don't really care…(and I know im the cool one in the family.)"

"Thank you!" Sun Mei shrieked… and also without noticing she ran up to Gan Ning and gave him a hug.

"C-captain. You let someone hug you and you didn't kill her." Fun Xinga said.

"Like I said, I will have to get used to these type of things anyways."

"Sun Mei, hurry it up. We don't have all day!"

"ok Gan Ning, ummm dude."

Sun Mei went and bought clothes that looked piratey. In the other hand Gan Ning was thing if he should buy Gan Sing clothes. But in the end he decided not to. They would wonder why a pirate like him would do something nice like that.

"Sun Mei-san, you look pretty in pirate clothes. You should dress like that more often instead of dressing like royalty."" Fun Xinga said.

"Thank you Fun Xinga."

"C'mon, let's continue!" Gan Ning yelled.


	2. Chapter 2, Greetings

Sorry guys, I know the update took a little while, but I sort of got off track on typing it all.. so, Gi-chan, don't hurt me... I tried my best to try to update this quickly.. but I got tangled up with school work…well here is the chapter, #2..

* * *

Chapter 2, Greetings:

"Are we there yet?" Sun Mei asked boredly.

"Almost…… ok we're here"

"Gan Ning's here…." People in the village whispered quietly.

"P.. presenting Gan Ning, his men, and a little girl hiding behind him." A person from the village said.

"Kasumi, don't go out there… you'll get hurt.. Kasumi!" her mother yelled.

"Ohh, pwetty bwell. Me want pwetty bwell." Kasumi said.

While she went up to Ning she started poking at the bells making them jingle.

"This is supposed to be my daughter?" Gan Ning questioned himself in his mind.

"I know that I learned Japanese a little, lets see…. How to say hello again. Oh yeah." Sun Mei said in her mind.

"Umm… Konichiwa.. Watashi Sun Mei desu."

"Oro? Komichina washashi Kasumi desu. Do you wanna go pway with me Mwei- chan?"

"Sure!"

Sun Mei and Kasumi both went and played while everyone was sweat dropping. As they were playing the sky grew dark and the clouds came in. they almost didn't notice it was getting dark until they heard the thunder and looked up at the sky. When they were heading back they had to take a route through the forest. While they were walking in the woods, 3 people jumped out. They were about the age of 15.

* * *

Along with the bodyguards.

"Are you sure we could leave Lady Mei with that pirate?" asked one of Sun Mei's bodyguard.

"Probably not… let's head there now."

"Yeah!" shouted all of the men.

When the made it back to the village very quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Gan Ning.

"We didn't trust you with Lady Mei of China, the kingdom of Wu!" yelled one of the soldiers.

By then everyone was whispering "Lady Mei…. Kingdom of Wu… China?" the whispering continued until…

"KYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa"

"That sounded like Lady Mei's scream!"

"If she's in danger than…" Gan Ning whispered… "Kasumi!"

They started running to the source of the scream.

"My, My… What do we have here? Royalty and a villager?" one of the boys said.

"How… How do you know I am in a royal family?"

"Because we know that royalty scream before they try to save their own lives… And we were only guessing. And we were correct." Said another.

"Gan Ning will come and he will beat your little idiotic brains out!"

"Oh my, such harsh words from a beautiful mouth."

"Kasumi get behind me." Sun Mei said while pushing her behind herself. Then she went to reach into her sleeve.

"Oh.. What are you getting?"

"I'm getting this…" Sun Mei said getting out her fan. "Don't you even say what you were going to say. I already heard enough."

All 3 of them shut their mouths before they could say, 'Are you going to fan yourself?'

"Now step away or I will hurt you." Sun Mei said while doing her beginning pose. She had her right hand with the fan covering half her face, only showing her sparkling dark green eyes. She had the left hand holding the other fan down near her legs. She also had her left foot in front of her right foot.

She started towards them and disappeared in front of one of the guys. She actually jumped up at him and hit him with her fan and landed on the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" asked one of them. "Hey Jing I think we should leave this girl alone."

"Yeah you're right Tasuki. Hey Sano get up and lets leave." Yelled Jing.

"We'll get back for this next time!" shouted Tasuki and disappearing with the others.

"Daijobu desu ka Kasumi?"

"Yesh me okie. Mwei- chan, anachawa daiyobu desu ka?"

"Are you ok Lady Mei?"

"Yeah yeah… wait, why are you here?"

"We did not trust you with the pirate." One of the bodyguards said with disgust. "See, you did almost get hurt."

"But still, now my plan is ruined."

"Sun Mei; Kasumi are you guys ok?" Gan Ning asked thinking that he would be killed if Sun Mei wasn't ok. 'Good now I won't get killed by Sun Jian' "Who were you attacked by?"

"Ummm…teenage boys about the age of 15. I think their names were Tasuki, Jing, and Sano… something like that."

While nobody was looking, the bandits were listening to every word.

"Dang she has a big mouth." Said Tasuki in disappointment.

"She ratted us out!" Sano almost yelled.

"We are most likely getting her back for this, aren't we guys?" asked Jing.

"Definitely we are!" Sano almost yelled out again.

"Well this is going to be fun." Jing said.


	3. Chapter 3, Relief

This chapter has been posted up faster seeing how Gan Sing typed it… and also I updated it, meaning I added a little more.. so I hope you enjoy this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 3: Relief

The sun was up a little still, but the clouds were moving in. Still getting a little dark.

"Oh my baby, did she get hurt?" cried Kasumi's mother.

"No ma'am she is most definitely fine." said Sun Mei.

"How can I ever thank you M'lady?"hair; that are all spiky and stuff like that."

"Are you sure M'lady? These young boys are our villages guards."

"Yes, I'm sure...See the one with the brown hair and bruises? He is the one that I beated up."

"Why you little girl...You beated me up so you are going to get it!" Sano yelled.

"c'mon guys."

"Oh no, not this again. Sorry dude but we're out on this one."

Sun Mei reached into her sleeve and pulled out a fan. When Sano was right in front of her she jumped high...real high. She then jumped on his head as though it was that."

"Are you sure M'lady? These young boys are our villages guards."

"Yes, I'm sure...See the one with the brown hair and bruises? He is the one that I beated up."

"Why you little girl...You beated me up so you are going to get it!" Sano yelled.

"c'mon guys."

"Oh no, not this again. Sorry dude but we're out on this one."

Sun Mei reached into her sleeve and pulled out a fan. When Sano was right in front of her she jumped high...real high. She then jumped on his head as though it was a leap stone. She spun around facing him, landed back on the ground and slid back a little. By the time she was done with that Sano was already on the ground holding onto his head. He got up and started attacking again and again.

The villagers watched in amazement. They all wondered how a strong 15 year old could get beaten up by a small 10 year old girl. The fight continued until it was night. Sano was out of breath from trying to punch her.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting really bored."

"Fine we could stop...fighting...for...today." Sano said while he dozed off into a deep slumber.

"Wow...he must be really tired. I wasn't even tired at all. He's weak."

Later on that night they had a festival for welcoming Gan Ning back, and Sun Mei and the others coming. Sun Mei walked away from the fire and went to go sit on the hill. There was a full moon out, but it was still getting cloudy. As well as a little thunder still booming. It was getting a little cold out. Jing saw her walk off and followed her.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Jing asked.

"Just looking at the stars and the moon." Sun Mei answered.

"Aren't you cold?" Jing asked starting to blush a little.

"Yea, it is cold. But I didn't know it would be, so I didn't bring anything warm." Sun Mei said.

"Here, you can wear this." Jing said while placing his jacket over her.

"Thank you." Sun Mei thanked blushing a little.

"So anyways why are you dressed as a pirate and not wearing your silken clothes?"

"'Cause, I didn't want anybody to know that I am the heir to the throne, not unless someone else comes. But she doesn't know that she is royalty."

"Oh I see. When will you be leaving?"

"Probably in 2 or 2 1/2 years. I think I should be allowed to take a break from all the royal duties."

"Oh I see. So are you going to stay in the village? And how are you related to the great Gan Ning?"

"Yeah. I'll be staying here. And the way I'm related to Gan Ning-san is, he's my uncle."

"He's your what!"

"My uncle. He and Sun Shang Xiang had the girl, so he is still related to me. But since that Lady Sun didn't want to have the child she left her in Ning- san's care."

"Ohhh. I see. Well I would have never guessed that he would be your uncle. So who is this girl who doesn't know she is royalty, well at least what is her name?"

"Her name is Gan Sing."

"Wait, Gan? That's the same Gan as Gan Ning's Gan."

"That's because Gan Sing is Gan Ning's daughter."

"Wow, really? Well I could never imagine that."

"I remember a time when Gan Ning san was trying to name her. It was so funny. He was fussing on how important her name would be." Sun Mei started to giggle at the thought. "My parents, aunt and uncle kept on naming some for suggestions. But he kept on saying no to them."

"It must have been funny. But I can never imagine Gan Ning acting like that though. It's just so strange." Jing stated.

"Well it's true all right." Mei answered.

Then all of a sudden Kasumi ran over to Mei and Jing.

"Hey Ga Kasumi what are you doing here?" Mei asked.

"Me wash lwonwe. Mwei weft me wish all the people. They ish scawy." Kasumi answered.

Then Jing leaned to Sun Mei and asked:

"Wait are you telling me that Kasumi is Gan Sing?"

"Well since you found out yes." Mei answered.

"What ar you whishpering?" Kasumi said while leaning to both of them.

"Ahh, nothing! Nothing at all." Mei said while sweat dropping.

Jing was putting on a fake smile and sweat dropping at the same time. They both thought it was a close call. If Kasumi found out that she was Gan Sing she would be in big trouble. Then after a few minutes of thinking the rain started to fall. It was falling down real hard. That was why it was getting cloudy real fast. They all ran into the houses so they wouldn't get wet.

* * *

Authors note:

So how was it? Did you like it? Please RxR..


End file.
